


Finals From Hell

by Waddler



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: College AU, Cuddling, Finals, Fluff, M/M, Relaxation, Stress, school stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddler/pseuds/Waddler
Summary: Finals have really been getting to Flug. Black hat knows this, and takes it upon himself to Help him relax.





	Finals From Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I may be out of school, but a lot of my friends are still dealing with the stress of finals.

Flug huffed as he gathered his things and headed for the exit to the classroom. He couldn’t tell whether he was more exhausted physically from the lack of sleep, or mentally from the exams that he had been buried under for the past weeks. He had been cramming in every bit of information that his brain could physically hold, and trust him, it was _a lot_. He still had several more to go, and he was already drained beyond function. He was beginning to regret some of his extra courses.

As usual, he was one of the last one to leave considering that he was far less scared of Black Hat than the others. As he neared the exit, he felt a clawed hand land on his shoulder. He expected that his professor was in the mood for another one of their ‘sessions’, and usually Flug would jump at the opportunity, but he could hardly move as is, so sex, especially the kind that the eldritch was so fond of, was out of the question.

“I r-r really don’t think that I I’m up for a-another one of our s-sessions t-today, sir”

He knew the words were a bad idea as soon as they left his mouth. People don’t just say _no_ to _Black Hat_. He was one of the scariest and most violent people to ever grace the face of the earth. You don’t just say _no_ to someone like that. He waited for some sort of violent reaction: screaming, scratching, biting, throwing, or hitting, but nothing like that came.

He felt the other move closer, and a deep, penetrating warmth up against him as he was pulled flush against the monster’s chest. There was a deep, steady vibrating that made him practically _melt_. One of those clawed hands grabbed his chin lightly, tilting his head so that the eldritch could press his face into his neck, and the other slipping around his waist. It didn’t take long form him to almost fall asleep standing there in the warm, comforting embrace with the relaxing vibrations. His body was limp and relaxed, the other supporting almost all of his weight as he drifted closer and closer to the edge of consciousness.

That was when he felt the hand on his waist slip under his shirt. He opened his eyes and was about to protest when he saw that he was no longer in the lecture hall, but instead in the other’s all too familiar room. He was even more confused when he realized that he was lacking his ever-present lab coat, converse, and to his mortification, his paper bag. He was wide awake then as he tried to pull away, but the other’s grip wouldn’t relent. His breathing sped up, but he was quickly met with a deep, scratchy voice whispering soothingly in his ear.

It took him a moment, his mind stricken with panic, but he did eventually relax once again, hesitantly leaning back into the other, those warm arms holding him aloft as he returned to his half-conscious state. He felt himself being guided forwards to the extravagant bed in front of him. He managed to register himself being lowered to the silken sheets, and his head being laid on those exquisite pillows as the other curled up next to him. _So warm_.

“What’s all this for?”

His voice was heavy with fatigue as he clung to the last threads of consciousness. He heard a deep chuckle followed by a rather unexpected response.

“Well now, I can’t very likely have my favorite student suffering to this extent, now can I?”

Favorite? _He_ was Black Hat’s favorite? That made no sense. He was skittish, weak, annoying. There were so many better students. There had to be someone that the other liked more than him, right?

His thinking was interrupted by the feeling of his neck being nuzzled. Okay, so maybe the eldritch did like him a bit more than the others, as illogical as that seemed. He was about to ask the other why, but he didn’t quite have time because before he could quite register the question, he was asleep.


End file.
